


Shock

by GaySorcerer



Category: Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaySorcerer/pseuds/GaySorcerer
Summary: A revisit to Billy Kaplan’s Highschool experience and how he found out he was a mutant.





	Shock

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ “I swear I met her, Jimmy.” Shorter of the pair said, shifting the books in his arms, glaring at his best friend. Of course Jimmy didn’t believe. He never believed him.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ “If you met the Scarlet Witch, then... I met Jonathan Groff.” The taller man scoffed, shaking his head toward his ex-boyfriend turned best friend, Billy Kaplan.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ “God I wish I could meet Jonathan Groff.” Billy mumbled, opening his locker struggling with one hand, leaning back to balance his books on his chest, shoving the books in his locker once it was open. “Jonathan Groff is a god among us, honestly.”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀”I thought you had a thing for Captain America.” Jimmy leaned against the neighbouring lockers, smiling as he watched Billy get ready for the next class. “You use to have a thing for me.” He said, a look of longing in his eyes as he watched Billy, memories of their late night phone calls, making out in locked room and-  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀”Jimmy.” Billy sighed, looking toward him, raising an eyebrow. “You can’t still have a thing for me, that was three years ago.” Billy sighed, pulling a few books into his bag before he looked at Jimmy. Pulling his bag into his back, he shut the locker and sighed softly. “Really, Jimmy. I thought you had that thing for Heather.” Billy said.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀”hmmm yeah but she’s one of those... how would you say... absolute bitches.” Jimmy shrugged pushing himself off the locker toward Billy. “I miss cuddling with you-“  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀”You’ve been watching too much Glee.” Billy rolled his eyes, playfully pushing Jimmy away with a laugh. Watching the other man grab his wrist, smiled on both their faces, until he saw Jimmy’s fall into a serious facade, his eyes aimed well behind Billy. Billy knew it was probably, or most definitely Kessler. Especially when Jimmy moved in front of him. Billy had... a history with Kessler. A history with coming home, bruised and broken from the fights with him.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ “Jimmy-“ Billy turned around, and watched Kessler’s little gang wander over to them. “Jimmy, if you get into another fight-“ Billy’s concern was cut off by his friend raising a hand. A gesture to silence him.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ “How are my favourite homos doing?” John Kessler asked, tilting his head. His group of friends around him, John Kessler,Kyle Myers,David Thompson, Greg Norris and Theodore Altman. Though, the last guy was just there all the time, he had only laid a hand on them once, a year ago.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀The one time Jimmy had convinced his parents to let him throw a party. Jimmy, decided to be that cliche nerd you see in the parties, inviting everyone in their grade. It started great, just a few friends of there’s, before it started picking up. And, well. It ended badly. Billy would... rather not remember it.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀”I think I killed him,” a voice traveled to his ears before a laugh , Billy laying still on the ground. Surrounded by drunken boys. Jimmy was no where to be seen. “Clean up, will you?”

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀The Group of Boys has wandered off before Billy felt a hand grab wrist, looking for a pulse. He could feel the small breath of relief escape from the others lips.

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀”Jimmy?” Billy muttered in a weak voice, opening his eyes. God he hoped his friend found him. The last hour was a blur. He had been talking to some guy, their teenage hormones creating some sense of arousal between them, leading Billy to the bathroom before he realised it was a trap. Granted, Billy provoked them earlier that night.

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀”No.” the voice mumbled as the bathroom door was shut and locked. Oh god, this guy was going to kill him, or do something worse. Billy’s eyes travel to his face. Theodore Altman. He was, one of Greg Norris’ friends. The fear must have been readable on his face, Teddy didn’t say anything, looking through the cabinet before he let out a sigh, bending down to scoop Billy up and hold him, bridal style. Walking out of the bathroom and toward the front door.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀”What are you doing?” Billy asked, leaning against the other man, having no other choice but to. He got no reply, just a “shh” as teddy opened the door, somehow... did he have three arms? No that would be crazy. Billy didn’t really have a choice but to let teddy carry him out. He had marks along his body, his nose was gushing blood down his face. He found himself sitting in a car, teddy standing in front of him on the road. The blonde man disappeared for a minute before coming back with a first aid kit and started to disinfect Billy’s wounds.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀”I’m sorry, about... them.” Teddy finally spoke, pressing a tissue to the bleeding nose. “They bully anyone they think is... different. They are just- ”

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀”Don’t.” Billy cut him off, holding the tissue to his nose, swatting Teddy’s hand away. “Don’t make excuses for them. They are horrible people.” Billy mumbled, getting out of the car, forcing teddy to walk backwards. “I’d appreciate if you all left.” He said, walking back inside.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀That was their first interaction. Teddy didn’t seem to upset. He still never hurt Billy... thank god. Billy was pulled back into reality as Jimmy was punched between the legs, doubling over.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀”Jimmy!” Billy yelled, moving to his best friends side, kneeling down to talk to him. Jimmy told him to run. Billy was never good at listening, he stood up straight, looking at Kessler. And when the second punch was thrown toward him, Billy was going to catch it. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Then it almost... in slow motion. Billy’s hand exerted electricity, going straight through into Kessler. All eyes moved toward Billy, electricity still sparking in his hand. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀”Billy...? You’re...” Jimmy spoke quietly, watching his best friend look at his hands, in a similar shock. Jimmy looked at his friend in disgust, shaking his head. “A fucking mutant.”

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀”no- I’m not. I’m human!” Billy yelled, shaking. There’s no way he was a mutant. His family were humans. Billy stumbled backwards and looks up toward the group of boys. They all looked horrified... His eyes cast down to Kessler before he started hyperventilating. And he ran.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀”Pleasedontbedead Pleasedontbedead Pleasedontbedead.” He begged as he ran out of the school. Tears obstructing his vision as he ran, down the stairs, taking a left, then the fourth right and then- he ran into something solid, arms wrapping around him tightly.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀”shh it’s okay.” The voice said, rubbing his back gently. Billy wiped his eyes only too see he was in the arms of a green winged person. “It’s alright, cmon. Let’s get you out of here.” The green man said, lifting him up and quickly flying away with the smaller man in his arms.


End file.
